


Холодное сердце

by Angiras, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Wakandan Technology, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Баки безнадежно влюблен в Стива. И идет на отчаянный шаг, чтобы избавиться от безответного чувства.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 29
Kudos: 127
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Холодное сердце

– Ты уверен? – спросила Шури в десятый раз. 

Баки, сидя в медицинском кресле, до боли похожем на то, что использовали для обнулений, надеялся, что это последняя манипуляция с его сознанием.

– Абсолютно уверен, – подтвердил Баки. Он улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть с одной стороны убежденным, с другой – слегка печальным. Он давно выучился показывать только те эмоции, которые хочет. Иначе как бы он столько лет сохранял свою тайну нераскрытой? До сегодняшнего дня. – Но если процедура слишком трудоемкая, то не надо. Серьезно, если есть проблемы, то забудь. 

– Нет-нет, ничего сложного, – ответила Шури. – Просто… как-то это…

Она юлила и мялась, изо всех сил избегая слов, которые, должно быть, так и рвались с ее языка. Что машина изобретена, чтобы лечить серьезные заболевания, работать с тяжелыми травмами. А не для таких пустяков, как несчастная любовь. Хорошая, добрая девочка. Баки одновременно умилялся и завидовал ее юности, неопытности. В шестнадцать лет, когда сегодня ты влюбляешься в известного актера, завтра – в старого приятеля, послезавтра – в друга старшего брата, сложно представить, каким тяжелым может стать собственное сердце за десять или сто лет безответных чувств. Наверное. Баки не довелось узнать – он полюбил Стива в одно мгновение и больше в своей жизни ни на кого и не глядел. 

Он любил Стива горячо, преданно, ни на что не рассчитывая и ничего не прося взамен. Он был бы хорошим другом, если бы Стив повел девушку к алтарю, и баловал бы его детей. Он готов был нести этот с каждым днем растущий груз своей любви до самой смерти. Просто теперь, вместе со всеми воспоминаниями о Гидре, делать это стало слишком тяжело. И когда он узнал, что собственный разум можно подправить, подчистить от всего лишнего, у него появилась надежда. В конце концов, глупая, никому не нужная любовь ничем не лучше триггеров Гидры, если создает столько проблем. 

Стив тоже добрый. Ради старого приятеля он бросил все, свою жизнь, своих новых друзей. Стив вцепился в него зубами, как бульдог, и чем больше Баки сопротивлялся, чем сильней старался избавить его от себя, тем крепче становилась хватка. Баки видел – Стиву есть что терять. Может быть, если Баки успокоится, если ему хватит сил находиться с ним в одной комнате, в одном городе, в одной стране, Стив убедится, что он в порядке, и переключится на новую цель, например, приведет в порядок свою жизнь. Так что можно считать, что Баки просит использовать серьезную машину для всяких глупостей не только ради себя. 

– Сколько это займет времени? Есть какие-то противопоказания? – спросил Баки. 

Исцеление от кодов Гидры заняло год и требовало полного информационного вакуума. Наверное, в этот раз условий будет не меньше. 

– Работы минут на пять, – пожала плечами Шури. – Ну еще по пятнадцать на заморозку и разморозку. И хорошо бы потом поспать. В общем, максимум к полудню будешь в норме. 

Было немного обидно, что нечто, казавшееся таким огромным и устрашающим, сжалось до крохотной занозы, извлечь которую будет быстрее, чем найти для этого пинцет. Но тем лучше для него. 

– Тогда приступим? – сказал Баки и ступил в криокамеру.

* * *

Как и было обещано, Баки проснулся к полудню. Он сразу почувствовал, что в нем что-то изменилось. Появилась какая-то легкость, свежесть, какой он не чувствовал уже давно. Конечно, свою роль могло сыграть то, что он взял себя в руки и дошел после разморозки из лаборатории в спальню, включил кондиционер, проспал три часа и в кои-то веки проснулся сам, а не по будильнику. Но всего этого было мало. Очень мало. А потом он вспомнил: любовь, процедура, Стив. Точнее, любви никакой как раз и не было.

Баки обомлел, не веря своему счастью. Не то чтобы у него был повод сомневаться в Шури и технологиях Ваканды. Просто это было немыслимо, ново, необычно – совсем, ни капельки, нисколечки не любить Стива. Пока они жили вместе, Баки просыпался и первым делом начинал изнывать от невозможности обнять, поцеловать его. Когда Стива не было рядом – он просыпался и начинал сразу же по нему скучать. А сейчас он просто проснулся. 

Баки сладко потянулся. Никакой тяжести на сердце, никакой пустоты в душе. Как же хорошо!

Он повалялся еще немного, наслаждаясь собственным равнодушием. Ему не хотелось ни потрогать себя, стыдливо представляя кого-то похожего на Стива, но ни в коем случае не его, ни даже поплакать в подушку. 

Баки принял душ и перекусил легким фруктовым салатом, который ему оставили дворцовые слуги. И снова все прошло идеально – он хорошенько натерся мочалкой, ни минуты не потратив на то, чтобы постоять под струями воды, скорбно опустив голову и размышляя о превратностях чувств, и каждый кусок еды прекрасно лез в горло. Вот что с человеком творит любовь! Точнее, полное ее отсутствие. 

Он чувствовал себя настолько легко и свободно, что несколько раз отжался и немного побегал на месте – убедиться, что тяжкий груз и правда свалился с его плеч. Баки хотелось бежать, лететь на крыльях своего безразличия. Кричать о нем всему миру, распахнув окно, если бы только на улице не было так невыносимо жарко. Ну хотя бы разболтать, похвастаться своей бесстрастностью, поверив кому-нибудь тайны своего охладевшего сердца. Идея незамедлительно трансформировалась в действие. Баки наскоро оделся и вылетел из комнаты. Он уже отлично ориентировался в замке, и ноги сами несли его в нужном направлении. Куда он шел? Конечно, к Стиву. К кому ж еще.

* * *

Как Баки и ожидал, Стив нашелся в своих апартаментах. Он вернулся в Ваканду еще утром, на телефоне у Баки было целых шесть пропущенных вызовов от него. Так что он не волновался, что потревожит Стива – тот и сам хотел повидаться с ним и проверить, что все в порядке. Баки впервые за долгое время и правда был в полном порядке. Так что Стиву наверняка понравится новость, которой ему не терпелось поделиться.

Увидев Стива, Баки убедился, что наука одержала очередную победу над несовершенством человеческих чувств. Стив был полураздет. Он сидел на краю кровати в одних тактических штанах. Раньше Баки поспешил бы смутиться, отвернуться или впасть в любовный ступор, теперь же он совершенно спокойно рассматривал рельеф его мышц, накачанные бицепсы, упругую, мускулистую грудь в обрамлении темных волос. Волос? У Стива растут волосы на груди? Баки так боялся смотреть на него обнаженного, что, кажется, толком и не знал, каков он без одежды, хоть они и прошли вместе войну, где на тему приватности никто не заморачивался, если появлялась возможность помыться и переодеться. Стоило признать, он много потерял. Впрочем, это уже неважно, думал Баки, глядя, как дорожка волос уходит куда-то под ремень штанов. 

Должно быть, Стив начал переодеваться после тяжелой миссии, но в процессе решил сделать паузу. Он сидел широко расставив ноги, тяжело облокотившись локтями на колени. В руках он держал правый носок, левый – так и оставался надетым на ногу. По собственному опыту Баки знал, что эта поза как нельзя лучше подходит для тягостных раздумий, которые могут длиться часами. Ну ничего. Сейчас он поделится со Стивом хорошими новостями, поднимет ему настроение, а потом позаботится о нем. Отправит в душ, заставит переодеться, в конце концов, выслушает. Не то чтобы в их со Стивом отношениях было уместно делиться личными переживаниями, но жизнь Стива и рассказы о ней всегда, даже в Бруклине, были очень увлекательными. Особенно если не нужно переживать, во что там опять ввязался мелкий засранец. Теперь Баки мог насладиться байками о самоубийственных миссиях в полной мере. 

А еще Баки закажет на кухне еды, какая получше. В последнее время королевские повара из-за наплыва иностранных гостей кормили всех миксом местной и европейской кухни. И если стейк из парного носорога хоть и напоминал подошву, но был еще ничего, то к пасте, заправленной филе летучей мыши, он прикоснуться не мог. Блюдо украшала ощерившаяся мышиная голова, и Баки казалось, что она смотрит на него с осуждением. Последнее, что нужно было Стиву, который и так подвергся травле со стороны правительства родной страны, это осуждение какой-то идиотской крысы, которая понятия не имеет, какой он хороший человек. Пусть Баки его больше не любил, но все же желал ему добра. 

Так что они могли бы поесть вместе, теперь для Баки не было проблемой оставаться с ним наедине, боясь, что после десяти минут разговора со Стивом ему придется три дня собирать себя по кусочкам. А просто поболтать с ним Баки был совсем не против – Стив был интересным человеком. Иначе бы он не запал на него так сильно – одной только смазливой и тощей, а потом смазливой и упитанной физиономии было мало. Так что он окончательно решил, что накормит Стива, а потом отправит спать в свои апартаменты – здесь кровать сама по себе была не хуже, но матрас выглядел жестче. А Стив всегда любил, ложась кровать, чуть ли не проваливаться в яму между пружинами. Хотя, если подумать, не то что бы у него раньше был большой выбор.

Пока Баки обдумывал планы, желание сплетничать и решимость как-то поубавились. В конце концов, не каждый день приходится признаваться в том, что совершенно не любишь человека. Здесь нужны были особенные деликатность и такт, а разум Баки все еще чувствовался вязким, тягучим, как яйцо всмятку.

Но и тут Стив пришел на помощь. Он радушно улыбнулся, хоть сразу и не встал, чтобы как обычно из вежливости приобнять Баки. Должно быть, и правда, очень устал. Так что Баки решил не затягивать, чтобы скорее перейти к пунктам с отдыхом, и выдал на одном дыхании: 

– Я в тебя влюбился.

Баки зашел издалека – важные новости лучше говорить постепенно, правильно к ним подготовив, иначе они могут шокировать слишком сильно. Или, в их случае, наоборот – как же Стив сможет оценить важность того, что Баки совершенно его не любит, если не знает, что тот вообще любил? 

Стив отреагировал острее, чем ожидал Баки. Мгновение назад он двигался медленно, тяжело, но стоило Баки заговорить, он вскочил на ноги и бросился к нему. Стив схватил его за плечи – еще одна вещь, которая перестала быть тяжелым испытанием: не так-то просто было вынести все эти дружеские объятья и прикосновения, к которым Стив пристрастился в последнее время, когда ты только и думаешь, как бы не накинуться на него и не опозорить себя на веки вечные. Теперь Стив мог трогать его где угодно, и Баки остался бы глух к его прикосновениям. 

– Баки!!! – Он подался ближе, собираясь обнять из сострадания. Но в его голосе звучали знакомые энергичные нотки, которые возвещали о том, что Стив намерен ринуться в бой или совершить какую-то глупость. Этого следовало ожидать. Стив видел, что у Баки проблема, и уже наверняка обдумывал, как ее решить, желательно самым неразумным и экстремальным способом. Он же еще не знал, что проблемы-то больше нет.

– Да все в порядке, не волнуйся, – поспешил успокоить его Баки. – Больше не влюблен. 

– То есть как?.. Что?.. В смысле?.. Что происходит, Баки? – озадаченно и растерянно проговорил Стив. 

Он потряс головой, переваривая новую информацию, и воззрился на Баки, впрочем, все так же озадаченно и растерянно. Разве что в его взгляде добавилось немного грусти. В этом был весь Стив. Стоит вляпаться в неприятности, как он тут как тут и готов радостно влезть в них обеими ногами с тобой за компанию. А стоило один раз сказать, что все решилось без него, начал тосковать. Хоть бы поздравил, что ли. 

– Я был влюблен в тебя раньше. А потом пошел к Шури и попросил стереть это чувство, – объяснил Баки. 

– Зачем? – выпалил Стив. 

Вообще-то он был сообразительным парнем, но сейчас явно не догонял. Да и, несмотря на опалу, его продолжали любить тысячи, миллионы людей. Любовь одного Баки все равно погоды не сделает. Хотя он заподозрил, что, может, сам чего-то не понимает, потому что Стив крепче схватил его за плечи, хорошенько встряхнул, снова воскликнул: 

– Зачем?! – и заметался по комнате. 

Он метался довольно долго, и Баки начал бы беспокоиться, если бы сохранил хоть каплю теплых чувств к Стиву. Но он не сохранил. Он равнодушно взирал, как Стив ходит туда-сюда, трет лицо, трясет головой и что-то бормочет, тем более что всегда было лучше дать ему перебеситься и только потом пытаться первести разговор в конструктивное русло. Иногда это могло затянуться и на несколько дней, но Баки надеялся, что его маленькое, но очень больное чувство – не такое большое дело, как вредный ростовщик, ссудивший как-то им денег под залог зимних ботинок и отказавшийся возвращать их назад, потому что они пришлись ему впору. 

Так что Баки просто смотрел на этот дурацкий сломанный нос, в эти воспаленные голубые с легкой зеленцой глаза, которыми всегда так любовался. Именно они были последним связным воспоминанием на лабораторном столе Золы перед тем, как Баки превратился в Зимнего Солдата, и первым – после того, как снова стал собой. Особенно дурацкий сломанный нос. След от перелома сохранился даже после сыворотки, как считал Баки, из чистого упрямства Стива. Однажды он вернулся домой помятый и грязный. Но, не обращая внимания на хлещущую из носа кровь и то, что на каждом слове он булькает и захлебывается, Стив пылко рассказывал, что дрался и победил. Один на один в бою хоть и с пожилым, но довольно крепким пьяницей, решившим развлечься тем, чтобы задирать проходящим девушкам юбки. Это был первый и последний раз до сыворотки, когда Стив победил в драке без помощи Баки или полицейских, сбежавшихся на шум. Как правило, они сразу вставали на его сторону, то ли потому, что он был один против толпы и его откровенно избивали, ну, или просто уже знали в лицо. 

Когда Стив метался в сторону Баки, тот рассматривал до боли знакомый нос и бороду, которой раньше не было, но которую он несомненно еще совсем недавно полюбил бы всем сердцем. То, какой она могла бы казаться мягкой и пушистой, когда Стив улыбается, и грозной и устрашающей, если он злится. Когда Стив разворачивался и метался в сторону окна, Баки смотрел на его затылок. Когда-то волосы Стива были светло-русыми, теперь, должно быть, от страданий и лишений, изрядно потемнели. Баки раньше сразу и насмерть влюблялся во все изменения, которые происходили со Стивом. Наверняка он потратил бы уйму времени, представляя, как перебирает пряди, пока Стив лежит у него на коленях. Теперь он сэкономит эту уйму времени, чтобы заняться чем-то важным и стоящим. Например, заведет и будет воспитывать козу.

– Да что ты обижаешься? – не выдержал Баки, когда Стив зашел на сто восьмой круг. – Ты ж и не знал, что я тебя любил, так что для тебя ничего не изменится. 

Неожиданно его слова возымели действие. Стив остановился как вкопанный, а потом тяжело опустился на кровать. Хотя, справедливости ради, свою роль могло сыграть то, что он, бегая по комнате, с виду довольно чувствительно приложился мизинцем о ножку стола. Как назло, мизинцем именно той ноги, которая не была защищена даже носком. 

– Нужно было сначала прийти ко мне, ведь это решение касается нас обоих, – проговорил он. 

Его настроение неожиданно переменилось. Только что Стив чуть ли не рвал на себе волосы, а теперь стал серьезным, холодным и собранным, как будто разговаривал не с Баки, а с каким-то высоким военным чином. Как будто это он, а не Баки вычистил все чувства к нему. Стало неуютно, хотя, конечно, теперь его отстраненность и не могла всерьез ранить Баки. Просто когда Стив смотрит на тебя так – это производит впечатление на слабые умы. А разум Баки, сначала из-за Гидры, потом из-за бесконечных процедур у Шури, переживал не самые лучшие времена.

– Да какая разница, – сказал Баки. – Ты бы все равно переживал, только раньше, а не сейчас. Для тебя ничего не изменилось бы, а мне пришлось бы страдать по тебе немного дольше. 

Конечно, Баки лукавил, накинув себе несколько лишних часов страданий. Он чувствовал себя слишком мутно для каких-либо эмоций, пока шел к себе после процедуры, а потом спал. Но надеялся хоть немного разжалобить Стива, который вел себя так, будто Баки сделал какую-то ерунду, хотя, конечно же, он был абсолютно прав.

– Да, но тут такое дело, Баки... Я ведь тоже люблю тебя. То есть просто люблю. Ты ведь меня теперь – нет, – проговорил Стив и выжидательно уставился на Баки. 

Он выглядел очень серьезным и, конечно, раньше Баки был бы в замешательстве. Он был бы счастлив броситься Стиву на грудь и расцеловать. И не только грудь. Иногда у Баки случались периоды, когда в каждом слове, в каждом жесте Стива он выискивал и вроде даже находил туманные намеки на то, что любовь может быть взаимной. Но теперь, когда пелена чувств спала, он мог спокойно оценивать его слова, не интерпретируя каждую оговорку в свою пользу. 

– Стив, да я же сказал, все прошло. Не нужно делать поощрительных признаний. Я все равно больше ничего к тебе не чувствую, – сказал Баки и решительно перевел тему: – Честно говоря, предстоящий обед вызывает у меня больше эмоций, чем ты, – успокоил он Стива. 

– Правда люблю, – сказал Стив. Он выглядел очень подозрительно. – Всегда думал, вот бы мне такого парня, как ты. Тебя. 

Сердце Баки пропустило удар. Чего только не бывает после крио. Баки своими глазами видел список побочных эффектов, который по объему мог сравниться с томом «Британской энциклопедии». Надо будет потом отчитаться, что проблемы с сердечным ритмом могут проявляться даже у суперсолдат. 

– Хватит меня путать, – замотал головой Баки, на всякий случай проверяя у себя пульс. – Это я любил тебя всю жизнь. 

– Я смотрел на тебя и думал, ну не может такого быть, чтобы ты ответил мне взаимностью, но были моменты… – продолжал Стив. 

– Какие? – заинтересовался Баки. 

Он не верил Стиву ни на грош. И, скорей всего, тот выдумывал на ходу, но если правда были случаи, когда Баки срывался и выдавал свои истинные чувства, то должен был об этом знать. Это могло пригодиться в будущих выматывающих и бесперспективных отношениях, в которые он может себя впутать. 

– Это только смутные догадки, может быть, ни на чем и не основанные, – оговорился Стив. – Но как-то раз, еще дома, в Бруклине, когда я лежал с лихорадкой, мне вроде как почудилось, что ты погладил меня по груди. И потом, когда ты вытащил меня из Потомака, перед тем как уйти… и в прошлом месяце, когда мы валялись на сеновале, тоже… Я вроде бы спал, но я подумал, разве может один и тот же сон присниться три раза? 

Некоторые сны снились Баки и не по три, а по четыре или пять раз. Например, после того, как он прочитал сказку о Деви Крокетте, который улыбался так убийственно, что енот сам слез с дерева и согласился стать его добычей, лишь бы он перестал, Баки целый месяц снилось, что он енот и падает с дерева, хоть и делает это с улыбкой. Но в данном случае Стив был прав. Баки дал слабину. И если первые два раза можно было объяснить страхом за его жизнь и помутнением рассудка после Гидры, то в третий раз он облажался по полной. Стив лежал рядом с ним, такой близкий, такой родной. Баки нестерпимо захотелось почувствовать его тепло, биение его сердца, силу его дыхания… Он мог бы выдумать оправдание, что технически рука была даже не его, а железная, но оно звучало жалко и беспомощно настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно. Да и ни к чему ему было теперь оправдываться. 

– Ты что, покраснел? – прервал его размышления Стив. 

Баки помотал головой. 

– Наверное, свет так падает, – отмахнулся Баки. – Но тебе не приснилось про прикосновения, я правда так делал, – подтвердил Баки, совершенно не краснея. Не из-за чего было. 

– В общем, тогда… когда ты ходил на эту свою процедуру? – спросил Стив. 

– Сегодня утром, – ответил Баки.

– И вот именно сегодня утром, – продолжал Стив, – я решил – была не была. Признаюсь во всем. Попытаю счастья. Конечно, каковы шансы? Но вдруг! 

Все это звучало очень убедительно. Баки в растерянности присел на кровать рядом со Стивом, и они одновременно глубоко вздохнули. Еще утром шансы были стопроцентные, и они оба это понимали. И хотя Баки уже было плевать, объективно получилось как-то не очень хорошо. 

– Мне жаль, – как можно более прочувствованно и печально сказал Баки, насколько это было возможно при его полном равнодушии к Стиву. Но, несмотря на то, что он больше его не любил, он прекрасно знал, каково это, испытывать чувства без взаимности. Так что, поразмыслив немного, он взял руку Стива в свою. С одной стороны, достаточно личный, даже интимный жест поддержки, а с другой – это просто рука. Что с ней ни делай, Стив не сможет расценить это как аванс или обещание. Поэтому Баки сначала некрепко сжал ее, погладил ладонь, а потом прижал к собственной груди, надеясь, что Стив не почувствует, как ровно и спокойно бьется его сердце. 

– Ну что ж теперь поделать, – покачал головой Стив. – Да и ты был прав. Для меня ничего не изменится, ведь я и не знал, что ты любил меня. Досадно только, были какие-то планы, какие-то желания… 

– Какие? – не удержался Баки. Его не особо занимало, что там Стив придумал об их отношениях, но если он выговорится, может, это смягчит удар от того, что у них не сложилось. 

– Думал, может, пора остепениться. Поменьше рисковать, побольше прислушиваться к тем вещам, которые ты говоришь, когда ругаешься на меня, – проговорил Стив. 

Баки ссорился со Стивом, когда тот вел себя по-идиотски. А он вел себя так часто. Например, шел короткой дорогой через опасный двор, когда можно было сделать крюк всего в три квартала и безопасно попасть домой. Причем Баки подозревал, что этой своей привычке Стив не изменял до сих пор, и в Сирии, где ловил террористов, тоже шлялся по темным переулкам, рискуя нарваться на бандитов или влезть в самую грязь. Только за одно безумство Баки так и не выговорил ему – когда Стив вместо того, чтобы спасать себя, раненого, бросился выручать Зимнего Солдата, а потом еще в разгар боя бросил щит. Баки ни разу дурным словом не вспомнил его поведение в тот раз. Боялся, что если начнет, то пришибет к чертовой матери и сведет на нет всю его жертву. Поэтому слова о том, что Стив начнет хоть немного его слушаться, звучали как музыка. Которая, впрочем, давно устарела и заслуживала того, чтобы выкинуть вместе со старым проигрывателем. Но, удивительное дело, хотя любовь к Стиву уже угасла, от мыслей о его безобразном поведении ярость кипела до сих пор. 

– И чем бы мы занимались, если б были парой? – продолжал спрашивать Баки, чтоб хоть немного отвлечься.

– Чем-нибудь занимались бы, – пожал плечами Стив. – Может, сексом. Может, еще чем.

– Ну надо же, я ведь тоже хотел заниматься сексом, когда любил тебя! – не удержался и воскликнул Баки. 

Как же глупо, что они так разминулись в своих чувствах. Все же у них всегда было много общего. 

– Теперь не займемся, – развел руками Стив. 

Баки стало немного грустно. Вот что за противная человеческая натура! Когда тебе говорят, что ты не получишь даже самую ненужную и бесполезную вещь, ты сразу начинаешь ее хотеть. Так и Баки даже пожалел, что теперь между ними никогда не случится секса и чего-то еще. 

– Ладно, Баки, не буду тебя больше отвлекать. Я же понимаю, я теперь тебе чужой человек. 

Баки кивнул, потом помотал головой, потом пожал плечами. Он не думал об их нынешних отношениях в таком ключе. Но по сути Стив был прав. В чувствах Баки так крепко переплелись и романтическая любовь, и страсть, и дружеская привязанность, что стереть одно, сохранив другое, было просто невозможно. Но вычеркнуть из своей жизни Стива совсем… Было странно даже думать об этом. 

– Я уважаю твое решение, – продолжал Стив. – И не буду пытаться завоевать тебя снова. Ведь тебе столько пришлось вынести, чтобы избавиться от чувств ко мне. 

– Ну не так уж много, – едва слышно проговорил Баки, ведь ради этого он в основном спал. 

Но все же Стив был красивым, умным, добрым, интересным человеком. Баки совсем чуть-чуть, но все же хотелось, чтобы он попробовал его завоевать. Но это было нормально. Кто хоть секундочку не мечтал об ухаживаниях со стороны Капитана Америки? 

– И мне, наверное, будет легче жить со своими чувствами, зная, что когда-то они были взаимными. Знаешь, как будто мы даже были вместе… хоть и не знали об этом. Я навсегда сохраню это в своем сердце, – печально проговорил Стив. 

– Подожди, – воскликнул Баки, расчувствовавшись. Слышать такую речь было очень больно, тем более от Стива, который никогда не выставлял напоказ то, что было у него на душе, тем более в такой лирической форме. – Тебе не нужно переживать все это в одиночку. Я рядом! Я помогу! Только скажи, чем…

– Есть одна вещь… – задумчиво проговорил Стив. – Я думаю, она поможет нам обоим поставить точку во всей этой истории. 

– Говори, – выпалил Баки. – Все сделаю.

В конце концов, Стив был расстроен, а Баки отчасти был в этом виноват. Если он мог хоть немного подсластить пилюлю отказа, то готов был пойти на что угодно, чтобы помочь. 

– Прощальный поцелуй, – попросил Стив. – Он создаст видимость завершенности, как будто мы были близки не только духовно, но и физически, и тогда… 

И тогда Баки наклонился вперед и, не дав договорить, накрыл его губы своими в последнем, прощальном поцелуе.

* * *

В чем была его роковая ошибка, Баки понял уже сильно позже того, как они со Стивом обменялись парой десятков последних поцелуев, повалились на кровать, и Баки в порыве страсти сорвал с него единственный носок. Он совсем позабыл, что когда-то давно по уши влюбился в Стива если не с первого взгляда, то уж после пары минут разговора точно. Сейчас они проговорили не меньше четверти часа, и у Баки просто не было шанса не влюбиться в него заново. Впрочем, теперь, когда они, целуясь и перекатываясь по кровати, спорили, кто больше заслужил право отсосать другому в первый раз, Баки думал, что его новая любовь совершенно точно окажется счастливой. 


End file.
